Alex's Funeral (Feat. Fat Oder Lady)
and Thunder Rumbling * Fat Oder Lady flies around with her umbrella and lands right at the church building and goes right inside where Alex's funeral ceremony's taking place. * Fat Lady opens the church door. * Regina is standing right by Alex's open purple casket with Fat Makayla holding a tissue box and Regina grabs a tissue and Makayla puts it right back on the table stand. * Regina: A Bit * Regina runs off sobbing wildly. * Guest walks right over depressingly and stops right by Alex's open purple casket. * Guest rubs Alex's deceased right hand. * Guest: And Whimpering A Bit * Guest: "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?" * Cut to the Vector, Silver and Mighty carrying Amy's now closed purple casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Amy's grave. * Guest's Boy digging up Alex's soon to be grave. * The tombstone reads ''R.I.P. Alex the Robloxman 1984-2017 '' on it. * Guest, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Mighty, Ray, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, Guest's Dad, Samanta, Froggy and Zooey are looking depressed now that Amy's gone for good. * Vector and Espio put Alex's closed purple casket right in the grave pit. * Marine: Nervously In Depression * Cream, Cheese and Guest's Dad: Nervously In Depression * Samanta: And Whimpering A Bit "N-N-N-No." * Samanta: (running right over to the closed purple casket) "NOOOOOOOOOO!" * Vector and Rotor: Wildly * Regina: A Bit * The purple casket's about to be buried right into the grave pit. * Marine: Wildly * Cream, Cheese and Guest's Dad: Widly * Shadow and Silver are just standing there in depression. * Rouge: A Bit * Guest's sobbing heavily while Espio supports him. * Ray puts the shovel down. * Ray's tearing up slightly * Mighty and Cosmo take turns using the shovel. * Cosmo's looking down in depression that 1 of her best friends for life is gone for good. * Spyro's sobbing wildly while Cynder's looking right at him. * Crash is also sobbing wildly while Bubsy's looking right at him. * Cosmo: A Bit * Ty's standing right next to Croc and he's also sobbing wildly. * Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are sobbing heavily that Alex has passed away in her death bed episode. * Plkachu and Meowth is sobbing heavily. * Makayla is depressed now that her good friend and partner's gone for good. * Espio and Silver are burying Amy's closed purple casket. * Samanta's still sobbing wildly while having his right hand out at Alex's soon to be grave. * Cut to Mephiles in the Green Hill villains' lair...... * 300 Year Kuzbass: "Goodbye, Alex." * 300 Year Kuzbass: Chuckle * 300 Year Kuzbass: A Bit * The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and Makayla walks right over and puts a yellow flower and a super mushroom right on Alex's grave. * Makayla: "Alex, I'm not gonna forget about you."